


A Little Extra Energy

by The_Wicked_Diamond



Category: Phandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, brief hospital mention at the end, dan sort of ods on caffiene, emo!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wicked_Diamond/pseuds/The_Wicked_Diamond
Summary: Emo!dan has a 7am class with punk!phil. Sometimes they share notes. The night before a big test, Dan stayed up binge watching anime. He goes to class, tired and angry, with 8 five hour energies, one big can of monster energy, and a large coffee. Mixes them all together, looks at Phil, and says, “I’m going to die.”





	A Little Extra Energy

Dan enjoyed college. He really did. He loved learning new things, and he was excited to become a lawyer. It was something he had dreamed of since he was a little kid, though not very many people expected him too, what with his dark makeup and black aesthetic.

The one thing Dan didn’t like was an early class. He, Daniel Howell, was not a morning person, as a matter of fact. He loved staying up till four in the morning and sleeping till noon. Yet, somehow, his parents had convinced him to get the seven A.M. class every gosh darn Monday. It really impeded on his schedule of binging shows or movies until early in the morning then sleeping till he got hungry enough to wake up.

One plus to the morning class was that it was his only class on Monday, so after the three-hour class ended, he could go home and sleep for the rest of the day.

The other plus was a cutie in his class that went by the name of Phil. Philip Lester, to be specific. He was a punk, tattoo-loving, hard-as-a-rock, happy boy, who also happened to be very, very gay. Which was good for Dan.

Dan had gotten to know this punk person that he shared a morning class with very quickly. It was kind of funny, really, that they got along so well, what with Dan being the living representation of a My Chemical Romance song (RIP) and Phil being someone you would automatically assume was in a gang.

Sometimes, if one or the other had to miss class, they would compare notes and help the other get caught up. Sometimes they talk before and after class about how grumpy and rude their professor is. Sometimes, if Dan is lucky, they go grab lunch after class has ended.

Dan loved all of these things. He loved Phil, to be more specific. Phil brought adventure into his dark and miserable life, and Dan, for once, actually liked it.

They ended up exchanging numbers at some point, and Dan was glad he could finally add a contact to his phone that wasn’t his parents or his relatives. 

Their relationship had gotten to the point where they would spend the night at each other’s dorms occasionally to study and hang out. Dan enjoyed the nights where he and Phil would stay up into the early hours of the next day talking about whatever they came upon in conversation. It was fun to do, and it kept Dan from frying his brain out on Tumblr or anime.

Eventually, like all college courses, they had to take a major test. Something like a semi-final, Dan thought. Dan and Phil were constantly at each other’s dorms, studying and working to get a really good score on the test.

Dan still had his bad habit of binging really late, which made him really tired the next morning. This caused a problem when the day of the test arrived.

Instead of studying a bit more and then going to sleep, Dan decided to stay up and binge anime until two in the morning.

Dan had gotten three hours of sleep, and gosh darn, was he tired. He went to some sort of convenience store before class and picked up eight five hour energies and a monster energy. He then stopped at Starbucks and ordered his regular.

When Dan got to his class, he saw Phil already there waiting for him. Dan walked over to where he was sitting and set his stuff down, sliding into the seat next to Phil.

“Morning, Philly,” he said.

“Morning, sleepy. Are you ready for the test?” Phil asked in his deep voice.

“Not really,” Dan groaned, rubbing his eyes.

“Uh-oh. Did someone stay up late again?” Phil questioned in a teasing manner. Dan simply nodded his head as his eyes closed. “Well, you’re gonna have to deal with that. Wait, what are you doing?” Dan got out the bag of all the caffeine and started dumping its contents into his coffee. “Dan?”

Dan mixed everything together before looking Phil dead in the eye. “I’m going to die.” He stated, downing the entire thing. 

And promptly passing out.

“Dan? Dan, buddy, wake up. What was that about?” Phil’s frantic voice echoed through the near-empty auditorium. Several people had noticed something was up, and whispers started to fill the air. One student went and got the professor.

“Is everything alright?” She asked, walking up to them.

“No, no ma’am. My friend here passed out. I think he needs an ambulance,” Phil explained. The professor’s eyes widened, and she nodded.

“Okay. Here, go to the nurse. She can probably do more than I can,” the professor said. Phil picked up Dan, not surprised at how light he was. The boy really needed to eat more than just a bowl of cereal in the morning and a slice of pizza at night.

Phil carried Dan all the way to the nurse’s office, stopping only once to catch his breath. Who knew carrying someone could be so tiring?

When he finally got to the nurse, Phil was breathing heavily. He could feel Dan’s heartbeat beating very, very fast.

“Hi, how can I he-” The nurse stopped short when she saw the emo that was Dan being carried in by Phil, the punk kid that nobody wanted to mess with. She led Phil over to a bed where he laid Dan down. “What happened to him?”

“He, uh, he down eight five hour energies, a monster energy, and a large coffee,” Phil said, avoiding the nurse’s gaze.

“Oh, my. That’s a lot of caffeine in one day,” she said. “I think he might need a hospital. I’ll phone an ambulance.” The nurse went over to the phone and dialed 9-9-9. Phil could hear her talking in the background, but right now, the only thing he could focus on was Dan. Oh gosh, he thought. Why did you have to stay up so late? Phil continued staring at Dan when the dark boy’s eyelids started to flutter.

“Phil?” He asked, voice quiet.

“Yes, Dan?” Phil responded, keeping his voice soft.

“Am… am I dead?” The wonder in his voice made Phil’s heart clench.

“No, you're not. Not quite yet,” Phil told the dazed boy.

“Oh, okay,” Dan whispered and went back to sleep.

“Wait, no, Dan… ugh.” Phil rubbed his forehead. How in the world had he managed to get tangled up with this strange boy?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Hey sleepy,” Phil said, brushing Dan’s hair out of his face. Dan blinked the sleep from his mind as he looked at his surroundings. He was in… Phil’s dorm? Dan blinked again and looked at Phill.

“What happened?” He asked, his voice raspy. Phil smiled and shook his head.

“You binged the night before a test, bad idea, by the way, drank a heck of a lot of caffeine. passed out, and went to the hospital. You’re fine now, but the doctor’s advised you not to drink a lot of caffeine for the next few weeks.” Dan nodded slowly, sleep still fogging his mind. Wait…

“No caffeine? None? At all?” He asked incredulously. Phil smiled brightly and nodded vigorously.

“Yep! None, nope, nada, nilch,” Phil said, his tone playful. “That’s why you’ll be staying with me for the rest of this week. So I can check on you and make sure you aren’t drinking any caffeine. Also so I can make sure you're getting enough sleep.” Dan nodded once again. “Don't ever pull a stunt like that again, Dan.” Phil’s change in voice shook Dan from his thoughts.

“What?”

“I said don't do it again, Daniel James Howell. I thought, irrationally, that I had lost you.”

“Oh.”

“Please don't do it again. We’ll work on your sleep schedule. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“I love you, Dan.”

“Love you too, Phil.”

“Maybe next time, if you need a little extra energy, try sleeping. It works wonders.” The room was filled with both of their laughter as Dan started to drift off again.

“G’night Phil.”

“Night Dan.”


End file.
